Even Angels Fall
by Salvecai
Summary: Anakin get sent to Remnant to prevent the hunters and huntress to get spaceflight and destroy The Empire
1. Flashback

A.N.: Sorry for not updating in a while, I recently got Skyrim on the Nintendo Switch (better than pc btw).

This isn't a real chapter someone got confused about the emperor so this is meant to explain how the emperor knew about revenant and how he's a dragon.

*flashback*

On an island far away from the kingdoms of Remnant, there was a tribe of dragon faunas, who had two Semblances. One is passed down through generations, the ability to partially or fully transform into dragons, and another that varies between person. In the center there was an elevated hill, 100 ft. tall, where a highly decorated house stood. This was the house of the Jun (chieftain). Suddenly there was a roar like jet engines, a few seconds later The Atlas Armada was flying by. "Fin Sos, Bo Quickly, Mu Fen Ru (The Bloody, come quickly, we must flee.)" Out of nowhere flew a very deep dark red dragon. "Geh Borma." (Yes Father.) " 'Switching to english' "Gather the tribe your mother and I will hold off the invaders." " NO father, I'm stronger and faster than you and mother, plus you're the chieftain, the people need you." "I know your faster and stronger, that's why your mother and I agreed on something. Fin Sos, I, Fin Grand, hereby name you, Fin Sos, Chieftain of the Dragonborn Tribe, lead our people to safety, and lead with honor." Looking on in surprise Fin Sos could only look on in stunned surprise as his father and mother transformed into their dragon form and went to fight, even though all three knew that two of them wouldn't make it out alive. Transforming too, and flying high and shouting, "Dovakiin your Jun calls you, we must retreat!" Following their new chieftain, they reluctantly transformed and flew away, but as they flew away, he looked back just in time to see the ships launch spears that pierced his parents through the chests, and for his parents to fall dead. "NOOOOO!" he roared. His anger attracted many Grimm, which the Atlas Armada quickly tried to dispatch. As he turned around, and got back to his tribe, the ships started to explode. 10 minutes after he left, the ships quickly retreated. As the Dragon Tribe landed in a far-off mountain, one tribe member asked, "What do we do know Jun?". "We rebuild, and prepare the Burial Ceremony for our fallen leaders." "Very well Jun." An hour and a half later, the Ceremony was prepared, the bodies were lain on a bed of straw, branches, and local fauna, while they were in their dragon form (the dead of the Dragon Tribe stay in the form of when they died). "My parents were some two of the fiercest, dangerous, kind, and honorable dragons that I ever knew, ever will know, and there ever will be. Their death will not be in vain, their death allowed us all to escape, and rebuild. I can only hope to even match them. I, Fin Sos, Jun of the Dragon Tribe, allow their souls to go to Akatosh. May they rest in peace and watch over us all" After Sos's eulogy, all the dragons transformed and roared, while breathing fire, in approval and agreement. "However," he started, "we are longer running, next time they attack, WE WILL FIGHT, WE WILL STAND OUR GROUND, WE WIL NOT RUN, WE WILL FIGHT TO THE LAST DRAGON! Starting tomorrow we are continuing the War Time Training Regiment, 4 hours a day, we will train for war, increase your strength, stamina, and speed." His fellow dragons could only look on in horror, the last time that was implemented was a millennium ago, when the Grimm first came into existence, and the Tribe was at the verge of extinction.

*Timeskip- 8 hours*

Later that night, a ship stealthily landed, a group of strange cloaked(robed) figures came out of the strange ship. "In the local village is where our target is, remember Jaba will pay more than enough that we could afford 100 planets and still have enough credits eft over." "of course, were not stupid" responded one of the cloaked figures. "Quiet! Let's go in and out without accident, we need him alive." Responded the third one which must've been the leader. They silently crept through the camp. Coming to the Chieftains hut, they took out a vial of a strange glowing blue liquid, "Remember we must pull this off without incident, let's go." As they got close the leader mentioned to one of the members to inject him. As the liquid went into Sos, he woke up with a start, just to fall asleep. When he jumped up, the three figures jumped back and pulled out weird guns. "that was close, we almost had to use the stun basters.", the second one stated. "Would they even work against this... this... monster?", asked the first person. "Let's not find out, let's get him on the ship and get out of here." Responded the leader. "Yes Sir" answered the other two.

*Timeskip- 30 minutes*

On the ship they put him into a giant square, that when they pressed a button a blue field enveloped the square and created a cube. After the field formed, it filled up with the blue liquid, just in gaseous form. "Let's get out of here before, the others realize that their leader was captured" person one nervously mentioned. " Huh, for once you had a good idea" Leader sarcastically remarked as the ship rose and shot of into the heavens leaving behind a small flash of light.

*Timeskip- 11 hours*

"My Lord Jaba The Hut, Supreme Leader of The Hut Clan, I preset to you the target you set us to acquire." Said leader, bootlicking Jaba the Hut. "Koose him noleeya at ONCE!"(bring him in at once!)" demanded Jaba. "Of course. Bring him in fellas" after the leader demanded that, the other were brought in the dragon. After he was set at jabas feet, jabas...assistant put a collar onto Sos. After the collar closed, Sos woke up. "U are ateema myo shag, u will do as mee settah." Jabas, droid translated, "The Honorable Jaba The Hunt stated that 'You are my slave, you will do as I say'". Of course, Sos didn't like that so he jumped up to roast them with, fire, only for jaba to press a button, and the collar shocks Sos.

" ROOOOOOAR" Sos screams in pain. After it's done, Jaba laughs and states, "But first, Do test, U verses Doe rancor." And with that Jaba slams a button and a grate opens under Sos. As Sos plummets, another gate opens and unleashes a starving rancor. When Sos see the rancor, he looks up to see if he could fly out, however the grate already closed, and the room is too small to fly properly. Seeing the only answer he starters to build up his flames. As the flames build up an eerie red glow lights up the room. Thinking quickly (for a rancor) the rancor decides to rush the dragon before him. When the rancor got within 10 feet Sos unleashed the barrage of flames. The flames badly hurt the rancor, but didn't kill it. Wanting to finish up the beast Sos, jumped up, pointed his tail down, and started to spin as he fell. When he landed, he landed on the rancor's head, killing it instantly. Suddenly a deep laugh broke out, " Ha Ha ha Ha HA", laughed Jaba. " Du Ateema on U will be down Ya Tah Crispo those MEE choose Tah Crispo." " From now on you will be down there to kill those I(Jabba) choose to kill", translated the robot next to Jaba.

*Timeskip- 10 years*

When some bounty hunters came by to kill jaba the hut, they unleashed Sos, thinking 'the beast' would help them, however, instead Sos, killed them all, transformed into his human form and snuck onto their ship. After a couple hours figuring everything out, he flew off to a planet called Coruscant. There he quickly killed a "Darth Sidious" and absorbed his powers and memories. Seeing a way to get back at the Atlas Armada, who by now might've killed the rest of his tribe, he took on the identity of Sidious. Calling himself Palpitine, he quickly rose through the Galactic Senate. Using something called 'The Force' to mind control a strange alien called Jar Jar Binks to get the senate to vote him into office and giving him emergency control powers to declare war. Over the years he quickly gained more and more power in the senate and a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker. Using the 'Darkside' to push him over the edge to the darkside and used him to take control of the galaxy through the 'Galactic Empire'


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Star Wars, this is fan made. No flames, if you do not like then don't read. However, criticism to fix and make it better is appreciated.

It was just an average day for the people of Vale, hunters and huntresses going around protecting the civilians from Grimm, buying dust, and many humans and Faunus alike going about their day. If only they knew what was about to happen. Far, far away from Remnant; clones were turning on their Jedi generals, leading them was the most powerful Jedi turned Sith, Anakin Skywalker. Countless Jedi, droids, and even clones died in order to execute Order 66 properly. Soon after he captured Coruscant, he got a mission from The Emperor, "At the fringes of the galaxy, there's a planet named Remnant, where if their warriors achieve space travel they will destroy the Empire. I command you to go and destroy those warriors until the construction of the Death Star is complete." "It shall be done, my master.", replied the newly knighted Darth Vader.

*Meanwhile, on Remnant*

"Hurry, hurry. RUUUUN!" was heard across the kingdoms as the Grimm, who sensed the oncoming doom, were going on a rampage. Numerous Hunters and Huntresses were sent out to combat the abundances Grimm. At Beacon, the students were sent out to help the villages fight the weaker Grimm, the teachers, however, were battling numerous Hives (the Grimm dragon). In the teams RWBY, CFVY, and JNPR were fighting alongside the White Fang, much to their chagrin.

At the dark side of Remnant, where Salem resides, Salem and her elite were fighting her own Grimm that turned against her. Though, they were having much more trouble as that's where the pools where the Grimm were born from.

Eventually, Ozpin sent a message to all the remaining headmasters and hunters and huntresses to go to Vale as Vale became a hovering island that the Grimm learned to stay away from. Unfortunately, the only team left was team RWBY, CFVY, JNPR, and Adam Taurus. "Hey Adam, good thing you didn't complete level Beacon and Vale in your attack, huh" replied Yang. Adam just sneered at her. "Now now, no fighting as we are the last line of defence against this threat.

Ozpin stated while he sipped on his signature bottomless cup of coffee. "Very well, though this doesn't make us friends, this is only a temporary truce, after this is over we are enemies, understand that humans?" Adam stated with spite.

Blake only looked on with disappointment, she was hoping that this battle would've changed Adam's mind about humanity like RWBY did. "Let's just take a night to rest, the defenses should help hold off the Grimm for the night" stated Ruby trying to end the tension. "yes let's" curtly replied Weiss. "Make no mistake after this you will be the first SCHNEE" Adam stated darkly. All of a sudden RWBY, CFVY, and JNPR got on the defenses, but Adam walked away without another word.

In a separate part of the galaxy, Obi-Wan Kenobi climbed out of the river he was sent into by Commander Cody and the rest of his clone troopers as he was chasing down General Grievous. "Oh man, that was close if the force hadn't warned me I would've been a goner. Though why couldn't they have missed by a few more feet, they would've hit Grievous and helped me", muttered Obi-Wan. As he looked up he saw what looked like a landing pad. "I hope there's a ship up there. "As Obi-Wan force jumped up Grievous was on the top of the landing pad loading up his fighter. As he was putting the last gun in his fighter he heard behind him, "Well, Grievous we keep running into each other I guess". Without turning around Grievous states, "Kenobi". Grievous, still holding the gun, whips around and shoots Kenobi. With decades of experience that only comes from fighting in wars and a little help from the force, Kenobi swings his lightsaber and deflects the blaster bolts. As Kenobi deflects the bolts he slowly creeps closer, cuts of one of Grievous' arms, the one holding the gun. The gun gets sent flying to the edge of the landing pad. In a rage, Grievous launcher Kenobi away, but not before Kenobi Rips Grievous' chest plates apart. By luck or whether stupidity, Grievous launches Kenobi by the gun. Holding on by his fingertips. Kenobi grabs the gun and shoots Grievous in his organs, somehow, igniting them. Eventually Grievous does falls down dead. Kenobi climbs up over the edge of the landing pad and walks to the fighter, Grievous makes a shrilling noise before exploding.

Author Notice: Much of the battle I thought of on the spot as I haven't seen episode three in years. I don't know what the name of the dragon was so I use Hive as a placeholder if you know the name please pm me. Also, Anakin is not yet in his Vader suit as he was sent to Remnant, not Mustafar.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Obi-Wan Kenobi speed off the planet in Grievous' fighter. After he left the planet's outer atmosphere, he went into lightspeed to a secret place designated by the Jedi Council for all Jedi Knights and higher rank, Dagobah. As he neared the co-ordinates, he input a command codes. As he flies closed after putting in the command codes, as platform rises out of the thick cloud bank. Kenobi gently pants on the platform and shuts off the fighter. As the fighter shuts of the platform jerks and powered down into the cloud banks. The reason why the Jedi Council chose Dagobah is the to it unusually high medichlorian concentration that it's hard to sense Jedi and the fact that the clouds block out all scans to the surface. After the platform sinks just into the ground, Kenobi hope out as quickly as possible. "Finally I'm out of that deathtrap" he murmurs. As he looks around the only other ship he sees is Yoda's. "Just us two, it seems, hmm, Kenobi" Yoda states. "Yaaaa" yelps Kenobi in surprise. "Don't sneak up behind me". "ha ha ha ha" laughs Yoda.

Meanwhile on a Star Destroyer*

"We're on our way my master", Vader said to the emperors' hologram. 'Good, Good. Be careful, my apprentice, I felt a disturbance in the force, it felt like millions of people dying in a short time. Even more than when the Jedi died." Warned Palpatine. "Very well master", even though the stormtroopers and the Emperor couldn't see or feel, Vader was feeling uneasy. If his master who is stronger than him was warning him to be careful, than it would be wise to take heed. As the hologram shut down Vader turned to look out the window seeing the star zoom by as they were in the fastest Star Destroy at lightspeed. Vader felt weak as he wanted to take a Super Star Destroyer, however his master wanted to... help... the people, before quietly killing all the ones with this... Semblance. How The Emperor knew so much about this world, Vader didn't know, but he's too smart to question his master.

Super Star Destroyer*

Palpatine is meditating when he gets images: a girl with a scythe, another with armguards that also fired projectiles, a third that could summon strange creatures, and the fourth was part cat. After those 4, he got an image of strange frigate, and his Destroyers being obliterated, and finally, the Death Star blowing up. Confused and angry he stood up and watched in the direction Remnant was. "Soon, soon you will be ended pathetic human" he said in a raspy voice. As he said that dragon wings and a dragon tail came out from his robe.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A.N: It has recently came to my attention that there is a song called "Even Angels Fall", i have been accused of stealing the title from that song. I have not. I own nothing, the title I came up with randomly.

Meanwhile on Dagobah during the Grimm Attack*

Yoda was cooking in his tree house, while Obi Won was outside meditating. As Yoda was pouring the...liquid into the bowls both suddenly collapsed with the millions of screams echoing throughout the force. After it was over Yoda was on the ground with a headache, "Bad migraine, i have, uncomfortable it is". While outside Obi Won was unconsious due to the strain on his brain. After Obi Won woke up, he went inside, "What was that Master?" "Know, I do not. Sith, was not the cause. Strange creatures of darkness, it was." For once Kenobi understood what yoda said. Sith weren't the problem, creatures of the "darkness" were.

On Remnant after the retreat to Beacon Academy*

Team RWBY JNPR, and CFVY were seen playing Battlefield on ps4. "YEAH WE WON!" yelled Yang. "REMATCH" called Nora. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" asked/yelled Qrow. As he walked in he saw the planets last hope playibg video games. His jaw dropped and was about to ask why they were playing video games when they should be training when Ozpin came in. "I told them to play this game to increase thier strategy and planning skills". "That's crazy, they should be training physically" replied Qrow. "True, but you need to be strong in both Heaven and Earth, not just Earth" argued Ozpin. "Then why not play shogi(chess)? asked Qrow. "We alreadydid, each of us beat Professor Ozpin like 1000 in a row" responded Ruby. Qrows jaw dropped even further than earlier and looked at Ozpin who just nodded. "If thats the case than to should be training in 'Earth', shouldnt they" inquired Qrow. "I agree" said Adam. Everyone jumped, even Qrow and Ozpin, at the sound of his voice. "As it is they can't come close to my level, even if they can outsmart the oldest person in existence, thats no substituted for physical prowness" boasted Adam. "Very well, it seems I'm outvoted, starting tomorrow thier training will intensify, I will no longer hold back against them" Ozpin replied. Qrow looked partly scared and Adam was smerking.

On the Star Destroyer*

Anakin was meditation when he qas interrupted. "What is it CT-7567?" "My lord, we're approach Remnant, what should we do?" asked CT-7567. "Contact my master, i wish to update him on oir progress". "Of course my lord". Soon a hologram flickers to life. "What is it my apprentice" croaks out The Emporer. "Milord we approach the planet, should I commence the invasion?" asked Anakin. "Yes, but first kill of these creatures", the hologram than switches between every type of Grimm. "Of course, what ever you wish"

To Be Continued*


	5. Ending

im sorry to say that i am currently ending this crossover. If you are interested in continuing or recreating it from scratch, please pm me.


	6. Continue or Abandon?

I am officially ending this story, if Any of you would like to redo it in your own way, pm me.


	7. Apologies

Sorry all for not updating, life got busy being in Honor Societies, SkillsUSA competitions, etc.

Bad news: Most likely all current published might be getting abandoned for now.

Good news: I am starting a Warframe(non-Crossover) and all current are up for adoption.


End file.
